Chill
by Shogunda
Summary: Set during chapter 207, slight spoilers to the current arc. Loki helps Gray relax before the second task of the exam. Lemon Slash, don't like don't read.


Set during Chapter 207, Loki decides to help Gray relax before the second round of the S-Class Promotion Trial.

Gray Fullbuster turned away from the now unconscious Mest turning towards the now opened door allowing them to pass through to the next part of the exam. He gave the small girl crouching next to the defeated man a comforting smile before rushing to the door with his partner for the round. He had always been fond of Loki though they didn't usually do much together, they had never shared a mission together but they were still friendly, at least friendly enough that the orange haired lion spirit agreed to become his partner for the exam.

It had been awhile since they had started off and had slowed to a walk, as he slowed the two felt an odd wave pass over them that they couldn't really register consciously. Gray let out an exhasturbated sigh before a hand landed on his bare shoulder sending a small shock through his body. He turned to look at the spirit behind him who was giving him a little smile, "You're doing it again, Gray." Gray gave him a confused look before he looked down at himself notcing he had already started sliding his shirt off his shoulders.

He blushed lightly pulling his shirt back upright, "Oh sorry about that." He then added thinking to himself, _'Why am I apologuising and why the hell am I blushing? I've never done that before with Loki.'_

Loki let out a small sigh as he looked around, "I know how you are with heat, should we just stop and rest for a bit."

Gray narrowed his eyes at his oranged haired partner, "What makes you think I need to res-"

Before he could finish what Loki was sure was the start of a rant Loki interupted, "Don't think of it as resting just think of it as gaining an upper hand on the competition."

Gray knew he was just playing him to make him lighten up and under any normal circumstance he would've refused and carried on but something forced him to nod and lean against the wall with a small sigh, "I suppose you're right, no use killing myself after round one." He set down his bag and again started to remove his shirt without relizing but this time Loki did not stop him, in fact he was actually enjoying it this time. He walked over to him with Gray raising an eyebrow as he saw a familiar glint in the lion spirits eyes though he had never seen it directed at him. Oddly enough this didn't bother the ice mage in fact his heart kicked up a beat in excitement as he felt another odd wave pass over him.

Loki gave him a small smirk the wave hitting him as well. He spoke to Gray in a deep, sexy tone, "I think you should just relax before you get to the second part of the exam.

Gray just nodded slowly and knew he was showing signs of being 'interested'. Loki smiled and put his hand on Gray's bare chest both of them feeling a small shock shoot through them at the touch. The spirit just smirked and lightly guided his hand down Gray's body until he reached the beltline and sank to his knees smirking as he heard Gray's brath hitch. The spirit reached a hand out rubbing his hand over the buldge earning a small moan from Gray who blushed even deeper then he had been. Loki, not wanting to waste anymore time moved his hand to the top of Gray's jeans quickly undoing the button and unzipping them before pushing them down around his ankles and leaning back slightly admiraing the sight of gray in just a pair of black boxer-briefs wondering why he had never stopped to admire them before any other time he had seen them. He shook that thought away as he wrapped his fingers around the waistband and pulled them down licking his lips as Gray's erect member sprung forth from the tight prison.

Gray let out a louder moan then before as he was stripped of his clothes by someone elses hands looking down with a deep blush seeing his dick standing tall in front of a hungry looking Loki. He held his breath as Loki reached out his hand wrapping a tight hand around the base of it slowly rubbing up and down on the bottom couple of inches. Gray held his breath not wanting to let out too loud of a moan but that didn't last for long as Loki leaned forward and gave the head a long slow lick enjoying the sound Gray made as he did it.

Loki wrapped his lips around the head sucking on it earning another loud moan from the ice mage. He slowly went down went down the hard member until he reached his still stroking hand and started to go up again until he felt the head about to slip out from between his lips and went down again starting to get a rhythm going of up and down on him. Gray couldn't belive this was happening to him or that a guy was doing it but at the moment it felt more right then anything he had ever done. He started to draghis hands through Loki's orange hair barly registering Loki's free hand moving up his thigh.

Loki smiled around Gray member as his hand drifted around to Gray's behind, he lightly squeezed on of the cheeks before moving between them and finding the small hole. With a single finger he started to rub around the tigh entrance before sliding one finger into him slowly.

Gray felt the intrusion letting out a straggled moan as he knotted his hands into Loki's hair feeling his erection grow inside the warm heat as Loki began to thrust his finger in and out before adding to it causing Gray to moan loudly over and again as he started thrusting into Loki's mouth at a quickened pace feeling himself coming close until he felt Loki push on a small bundle of nerves causing him to see white and thrust deep into Loki's mouth feeling the head brush against the back of his mouth before he released himself pressing his back painfully against the rocky wall as he rid out the orgasm. Loki chocked on it at first forcing a little out of his mouth but after a moment swallowed the rest of it greedily pulling back and lapping up the rest of it on Gray's dick making sure he got all of the salty tasting liquid.

Gray slid down the wall slightly breathing heavily as Loki stood up pulling his shirt over his head with a smile leaving his glass on, "Don't think you get to rest just yet, you have to pay me back." As he spoke he stood in front of Gray so that the obvious buldge in his pants faced Gray. Gray smiled looking up at Loki and reached his hands up to undo the pants and Loki shook his head, "Think again." He smirked as Gray got a knowing look on his face and smiled kicking his pants and underwear off as Loki dropped his pants and boxers stepping out of them.

Gray braced himself against a rock as Loki walked up behind him reaching around to his mouth. Gray licked at Loki'sfingers before taking them in his mouth making sure they were well lubricated before Loki took them out and moved to his backside pushing a finger in with much more ease then before. After a moment he added another finger scissoring the tight space before adding a third finger. When Loki felt it was lubricated well enough he placed his growing erection at Gray's entrance, Gray braced himself as he felt the much larger intrusion letting out a strangled breath.

Loki slowly pushed in past the first ring of tight muscles until his member was full sheathed. After a moment of letting Gray get adjusted he started to pull out again until he had almost pulled out a thrust in earning a loudpained moan. Loki smirked at the sound and started to pick up the pace but stayed in control until he heard Gray's pained sounds replaced by those of pure pleasure at which point he began to thrust into Gray wildly relishing in the tight warmth. He kept at it until he heard a particularly loud moan as he hit a bundle of nerves and repostioned himself to hit it everytime as he began to thrust faster into Gray letting out a few muttered swears as he felt a pressure growing in his groin and began to thrust in with greater force until he felt himself reach his limit and thrust deep within Gray with a loud moan of his own releasing himself inside of his friend.

Loki pulled out breathing heavily sitting back put he didn't get to rest long before his legs were grabbed and jerked up causing him to fall onto his back. He looked up at Gray who was resting Loki's feet on his shoulders and had a hard again dick resting against Loki's virgin entrance, "Sorry Loki but I don't have enough paceints to prepare you too." Loki gulped and made a pained face as Gray entered him roughly, it felt odd with Gray inside him but oddly right as well. Gray pushed in and out of Loki slowly barely having the self control not to thrust wildly in and out, he gripped Loki's thighs tightly to try and stop himself but looking over his orange haired partner under him he knew he wouldn't be able to do it long.

Loki pushed his hips back against Gray forcing him in more, he knew it would hurt but he wanted it almost as much as Gray did. Gray smiled at the push and held Loki's legs up slightly and began to push into him at a faster and faster rate. Loki let out pained moans as Gray fucked him put he couldn't help put keep pushing back against him until he reached up grabbing Gray around the neck and forced himself up so they were face t face. Loki crashed his lips against Gray's as the ice mage's thrusts became quicker and harder so there was only the furious sounds of slapping skin as Loki kissed Gray between loud uncontrollable moans. Gray wrapped his hand around Loki's hard again dick and began furiously stroking at it trying to match his thruts but failing to do so. He thrust deeper feeling himself coming close and squeezed Loki tightly as he pumped. Loki let out a loud cry as he came into Gray's hand covering his and Gray's chest in his seed. Gray also let out a cry as Loki clenched tight around him, he thrust in a few more times before he came breathing heavily as he layed back dragging Loki with him.

Loki chuckled slightly as he layed there covered in sweat and semen causing Gray to raise an eyebrow at him. Loki shook his head sitting up some, "Just seemed *pant* counter productive for *pant* 'resting'."

Well that was my first lemon, so please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
